parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Mission Statement Phoenix envisions a future taken back from regressive “progressives” and Marxists; a future built on the family, on Christian values, Anglo-Saxon law, Greco-Roman philosophy, and a healthy respect for individual liberties. From the ashes of modern degeneracy we will build the society we should have always had: one built on respect for oneself, one’s community, and one’s nation; built on tradition, history, education; empirical data and evidence; research; culture; the betterment of the whole by empowering the many. Phoenix will not stand idly by and let Western Civilization die, as all that is good and humane and culturally rich is washed away. We will fight to undo decades of damage, corruption, and brainwashing; to remember who we were before Marxists and their allies instilled themselves in every crevice of power and culture; to make ourselves great again, by remembering and affecting the policies which first made us great. We will burn away the cancer of modern society’s mores and values; we will scratch into the depths of the individual and awaken their innate compulsion to better themselves and their community; we will reignite the pursuit of enlightenment. And to steer us… God Save the King! Stances and Policy Phoenix recognizes two fundamental truths: firstly, that the most stable form of government in human history has been the Monarchy, and; secondly, that there has never been a society as prosperous, or quite like that established in America, which traditionally emphasized individual rights. For this reason -- because we recognize these two truths -- Phoenix strives to establish a Constitutional Monarchy on /pol/ by drafting a Constitution which would both establish a King, or Queen, to reign by Divine Right, and, also, guarantee the natural, God-given Rights of her Citizenry. For this dream, to make it reality, we shall give no quarter; shall miss no opportunity. Beyond this dream, this goal, this North Star’s guiding light, we are vanguards of the civilization founded on Christian values, Greco-Roman philosophy, and Anglo-Saxon law: the West. For this most precious of societies is under the gravest of all possible threats: that from within itself. Unless dire action is taken, and quickly, we will live to see the end of Western Civilization. For this reason, and to this purpose, we propose: The closure and restructure of all Education available to the Public. For too long have charlatans and traitors, these slimy characters seeking their own agendas in spite of National Interest, had control of our education systems, curricula, and the young, impressionable minds entrusted to them. These vipers have poisoned the minds of our progeny, our children, our future against us and all that we stand for. It is time that our students were given an honest, in-depth education in history, economics, and the sciences; an education wherein merit and empirical data is prized above funding, feelings, and self-esteem; wherein teachers challenge their students, and are challenged in return; a system wherein teachers and students, alike, are held accountable for their performance, their merit; a system that is not one-size-fits-all, or shuffles all students towards the same goals, but instead towards their interests and strengths and skills; a system that allows students to make informed choices about their future prospects; a system that is not ruled by fat, immovable teacher’s unions. By sowing the seed of truth in the minds of the young, we can begin to undo the long-term damage wrought by the likes of Judas, but… The more immediate solution is an economic solution. Party Structure As Phoenix believes in “practicing what we preach,” we our party abides by a system and structure for our party that mimics our ideal form of government: : Until Death or Disaster parts us from our Founder, Jack Weatherby Phoenix !!wmhi6xJhlrJ, that self-same founder shall act as an analog for the monarch; they will be vested with certain executive powers, have a highly ceremonial role, and shall ensure that the party maintains a true course. : Acting as an analog to the Prime Minister, will be the elected''' Party Leader', whom shall be chosen by the party every four weeks; the Party Leader will be able to shape Party’s policy, choose his own officers, shape Phoenix’s strategy in Parliament, and set our agenda. : Our party '''Officers', and all other officer positions requiring the officer to focus equally internally and externally shall be nominated by the Elected Party Leader, confirmed by his or her peers, and confirmed again by the Founder; officer positions that require primarily an outward focus shall be nominated by the Elected Party Leader and confirmed by their peers; all officer positions that require primarily an inward focus shall be appointed by the Founder. : The''' Party Chair''' -- responsible for maintaining lines of communication, organizing party meetings, conventions, and moderating debate -- shall maintain systems by which members of the party may write, brainstorm, and/or come to an agreement/consensus on any piece of legislation prior to it being sent to the floor by the Speaker. All legislation wishing to have unconditional support from the party must be submitted and discussed internally before it is submitted to or discussed in Parliament; all pieces of legislation that the party cannot reach a clear consensus, or does not have a clear position outlined in the manifesto, will be open to Free Vote. Charter of Rules UNDER CONSTRUCTION Member List Founder - Jack Weatherby !!wmhi6xJhlrJ Party Leader - Henchard !!Npwem5F79pt Toby Larone !LKgcoeA5Uw Exernal Links Party Chatstep